


Finding Peace

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 13:10:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7533982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Challenge:</b> Written for Neville100's prompt #334: Not Again. </p>
<p><b>Beta(s):</b> Sevfan and Emynn. </p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Finding Peace

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Neville100's prompt #334: Not Again. 
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn. 
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Finding Peace

~

Entering the Great Hall, Neville freezes. 

His arse still aching from all he and Dean did in bed the night before, he watches Dean hug Seamus. He remembers Dean writhing beneath him, beautiful against Neville’s sheets as Neville rides him. But apparently everything’s over now that Seamus has returned from his family weekend. 

Turning away, Neville returns to Gryffindor. He’d thought he’d finally found someone for himself, but clearly he’s wrong. 

_Not again,_ he thinks as he huddles on his bed behind the curtains. 

And as he hears everyone come in from dinner, he pretends to be asleep, heart breaking.

~

When all’s quiet, Neville’s still awake, thinking. 

Maybe he’s meant to be alone. Just because some consider him a hero doesn’t make him shaggable. 

He thought things with Dean would be different. After all, they’ve eyed each other for years, and Dean loves to touch Neville’s arm or hand when they talk. When he’d finally propositioned Neville, Neville had thought he’s been dreaming. 

_Apparently I was._ Stifling a sob, Neville turns over. Not that he blames Dean. Seamus is hot. 

“Nev?”

The whisper startles Neville. Sitting up, he opens his curtain, blinking up at Dean. _Not again._ “What?” he snaps. 

~

Dean looks surprised, hurt. Neville hardens his heart. 

“I missed you at dinner,” Dean says softly.

Neville crosses his arms. “You and Seamus seemed too busy to miss anyone else.” 

Dean sighs. “Yeah, sorry. I missed him, too, you know?” 

“Yeah.” Neville looks away. “I’m tired, so—”

“Wait.” 

Dean reaches out, but Neville evades his grasp. _Not again. Never again._ “What?”

“Join us.” 

Neville gapes at him. 

Dean smiles. “We’ve talked about it. We both want you.”

Neville swallows hard. “Me?” 

Dean moves, revealing Seamus on his bed. “Yeah, you,” Seamus says.

“So?” Dean extends his hand. 

Neville takes it. 

~

Neville’s never felt like this before. He’d wondered if he’d feel like an intruder, but he doesn’t. Dean steers him into bed with Seamus and it’s a homecoming. 

Dean’s behind him, Seamus’ in front, and the sensation’s overwhelming. Neville feels safe, loved, and when both Seamus and Dean are inside him together, it’s a revelation.

Afterward they’re a tangle of limbs, and Neville, in the centre, feels calm. He’s been alone so long he’s afraid to presume, but when Dean whispers, “You’re ours now,” it rings true. 

Neville smiles, basks, and for the first time in years, feels at peace.

~


End file.
